


After Everything...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Erin talks about the man she loves...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Everything...

Austin had walked back into Erin's life at the exact time her life fell apart. 

She had turned to him in desperation, seeking some sign she was actually, truly, loveable and not a fool for hoping someone could care. Austin had proven tender, loving and sweet, despite his macho image. 

She had woken that first night, crying from the pain of half-remembered nightmares and fears, finding that Austin woke with her, hushed her, comforted her and blanketed her fears in warmth and love. She had fallen asleep in his arms and slept the rest of the night in peace. Now, asked to describe what she felt... she found herself smiling. 

"When I lay with him... You want to know what it feels like? It feels like you're safe. It feels like no one can hurt you. You're under his warm embrace. Feeling his muscles around your waist, your body being pulled closer to his... The feeling is indescribable. When they say it's the best feeling ever, they aren't kidding. Because in that moment, when you're sharing body heat, there isn't a place you'd rather be or a single thought that crosses your mind that doesn't involve him. When a guy gives up all of his 'manly' pride just to hold you closer to his heart like this, is when we, ladies, need to realize that he truly does love us. And we need not to let it go to waste..."

Austin has moved behind her, holding her close and clearly proud of her, loving her warmth and happiness. Silence had fallen before anyone spoke. 

"I'm glad you've found someone."

Anton, of course, is gentle-spoken and warmly, lovingly, kind with her. 

"So did you."

She reminds him, sparing a glance at Katie, and a smile. 

She had not thought she would ever see Anton choose Katie, but then... she had never expected Austin to come back either.


End file.
